


I know you get me, so I let my walls come down

by DesertRainFrog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Football Captain Steve, M/M, Sick Tony, Sickfic, nerd tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertRainFrog/pseuds/DesertRainFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your flatmate isn't something Tony had planned when he enters college. But the first lesson he learns is: You can't plan love.</p><p>Just another college AU, finished. Give it a shot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

Meetings

Prying his eyes open Steve noticed that something wasn't quite alright. He wasn't at home in his comfortable bed. Instead he was in a hotel room. And suddenly the memories came crashing back. It was his first day at college, he had missed the last bus to campus yesterday (it was raining, so walking was not an option) and had to spend the night in town in a tiny hotel. And he was going to be late!

It was amazing at what speed a human under pressure could move. He managed to pack in less than two minutes, shower in less than one and was at the bus stop only five minutes after he woke up.

Maybe he should miss his first class to drop his stuff off at the dorm, but it wasn't that good to miss his first class at college ever. So instead he threw his duffle bag containing his football stuff over his shoulder, grabbed his suitcase and took off as soon as the bus stopped in front of the college. Thank God he had had a tour of campus a few weeks earlier.

The bell started chiming as he rounded the last corner to his classroom. He made it! Almost...

"Oof!"

Someone had hit him in the chest, hard. He looked up and didn't see anyone.

"Watch your step, asshole!"

He looked down. There was a guy on the floor, his books and many pages covered in mathematical equations scattered across the hallway.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there!" He apologized. "What were you doing on the floor anyway?"

The guy snorted and as he opened his mouth it dawned on him that he hadn't been on the floor before they collided.

"Well, asshole, I think even your nut-sized brain should be able to comprehend the fact that you just ran me over like a fucking bulldozer!"

Steve felt the heat creeping up his face but he was too angry to apologize.

"Maybe you should watch where you go, idiot!"

The guy narrowed his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I can't."

He pointed at Steves foot. Steve looked down slowly. He had stepped on something, something with a dark brown frame. Shit! Those were...

"My glasses. Would you mind to step off them?"  
The guy picked up his now cracked glasses and put them on again. He sent Steve an angry glare and continued picking up his stuff.

 

A few hours later Steve was done for the day. Every single teacher had spent ages on telling them how important the subject they were teaching were. He didn't know that History of art was going to make the difference weather he got a job or not. He was really grateful that football practice would only start on the next day. After all he was here for a football- scholarship, but had to choose a major. Who would have guessed that art was going to kick his ass?

Deep in thoughts he had already crossed campus and was standing in front of his dorm. As every student he shared a small two-person flat together with another student. Those flats contained two bedrooms (really small), a small kitchen and a bathroom. He had already been assigned to a flat, number 93. He was paired up with a guy called Anthony. Maybe he would also like to join the football team Steve mused as he made his way through the flat. One of the doors was open and the room looked unused, so Steve decided that this would be his room. Also the other door was closed, only loud rock music blasted outside. He set down his luggage and made his way over to the other room. It would be nice to meet his roommate as soon as possible. Hopefully they would become good friends.

Steve knocked and waited. No answer, he knocked again. Finally the music was turned off and someone opened the door.

"Hi! I'm your new roommate!" Steve greeted him.

He froze in the door.

"You!"

Right in front of him was standing the unfriendly guy who ran into him that morning. His hair was still as messy as the first time Steve met him and his glasses were taped together at the front with some duct tape.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" The other guy snapped. "I didn't sign up for living together with a human dorito."

Despite his angry voice, Steve started laughing. He had been called a lot of things after his growth spurt last summer, "dorito" wasn't one of them.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for running you over this morning. Are you alright? I just was in a real hurry"; Steve explained, scratching his head awkwardly. The glare on the others face softened a little.

"It's okay, I'm used to worse", he sighed.

"Oh, and of course I'm going to pay for those glasses", Steve explained.

"You don't need to, I already ordered new ones. Also you probably couldn't afford the frame anyway", the other - Anthony - answered.

"Oh..good...", Steve sighed. He couldn't deny that this was a relief, he was on a scholarship for a reason. Without it his mom could have never afforded to pay the tuition fees.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"So, you're Anthony, right?" Steve asked. "I'm Steve; Steve Rogers." He held out a hand.

"Actually I prefer Tony", the smaller answered and awkwardly shook his hand.

"Okay, Tony it is", Steve smiled, "what is your major?"

"Couldn't decide, so I'm going for both, mechanical and electrical engineering", Tony explained, "what about you?"

"Arts", Steve answered. If Tony was studying engineering he was probably really smart.

"So, I need to go, ugh, unpack my things", Steve told him.

"Do you need help?" Tony asked.

"No, not really, it's just a small suitcase", Steve laughed, "but anyway, thanks!"

"See ya", and with that Tony closed the door again.

 

Tony probably wasn't so bad, Steve decided while stuffing all of his clothes into the small wardrobe. In fact he was quite cute with his huge glasses and the small hint of a goatee. And he was at least 4 inches smaller than Steve.

After he had finished unpacking he sat down on his bed. Maybe he should go out... Spending the whole day locked up in his room wasn't going to get him any friends. He got up, grabbed his leatherjacket and headed for the room next door. The music had stopped some time ago so maybe Tony would also like to go out for a bit.

"Hey, Tony! I'm going out for a bit. Wanna join me?"

As nobody answered him Steve opened the door. He was met with the sight of utter chaos. Wires and other electrical looking things were spread all over both desk and bed. And Tony was sitting in the middle of the mess, headphones on and hadn't even noticed Steve. Slowly he closed the door again. It seemed like Tony was absorbed in his work and not to be bothered.

After he had wandered around campus for a bit, Steve found himself on the edge of the football field, as if an invisible force had dragged him there. He climbed up on the ranks and sat down somewhere in the middle.

"Hey, Newbie! Try outs start only tomorrow!"

He turned around. The other guy was a little smaller than him and had short blonde hair. Steve gave him a quick nod.

"I know, but since I had some free time in my hands I decided to check out the field. Are you on the team?"

The guy climbed over a few seats and offered him his hand.

"Clint Barton, I'm offense player."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Steve Rogers... Actually, I got a football scholarship for this college."

Clint spent some time admiring his muscles then he said: "So you're the prodigy coach told us about."

Steve shrugged. "Maybe... Don't know..."

Awkward silence followed. Finally Clint said: "Well, I have to take care of a few things, so see you tomorrow!"

 

While Tony was working on his new invention- a robot- he found his mind wandering back to his new roommate. Steve Rogers, hu? He had heard the name before, he was pretty sure. But he couldn't remember where and that pissed him off more than it should.

He threw his screwdriver on the bed and got up. Maybe cooking something would get his mind off that guy. He opened the fridge. Nothing. Well, then shopping. Maybe he should just skip the cooking part and get a pizza...

The campus store was away a 15 minutes walk from their dorm. He ended up buying at least ten different kinds of pizza (maybe Steve would like one or two), a dozen eggs, bacon, pop tarts, chips and an apple for good measurement.

In front of their apartment he noticed he had left the key inside. He knocked. Maybe Steve was there. No answer. So he would have to wait.

Tony sat down and ripped open the bag of chips. He had missed both lunch and breakfast and was getting hungry. Hopefully Steve would return before midnight.

When Steve reached the dorm, he was greeted by Tony, who was sitting in front of their flat, eating crisps.

"Uh, hey", he greeted Tony, "did you miss me so much, that you had to wait for me sitting in front of the flat?"

Tony blushed in a dark red and angrily pushed up his glasses. What looked kind of pathetic, because they just wobbled a little thanks to the duct tape holding everything together.

"No", he snapped, "I forgot my key, dumbass"

Steve laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to insult you", he pulled out his key and opened the door. Tony followed him inside, carrying a huge amount of bags.

"So..", Tony started, "I kinda bought too much food, care for a pizza?"

The next moment one of the bags gave out and spilled it contents all over the floor.

"Pizza sounds awesome", Steve answered and started picking up the food. How much did Tony buy? And why was everything fastfood?

Toy decided to go for a tuna pizza while Steve chose Margharita.

"We should bake more than one for each", Tony mused, "I crave for more after my first pizza."

So they added 4 more pizzas, which was kind of a challenge because the oven was quite small.

"That should be enough!" Steve laughed.

"Do you want to watch a movie while waiting?" Tony asked, "I brought my TV"

Since both had nothing else to do, they settled in front of the TV, watching a James Bond movie while waiting for their pizza. Steve decided the mattress was quite bumpy and worried about how he should sleep on that for a night. That was until he realized he was sitting on a whole set of screwdrivers.

As the alarm rang, telling them the pizza was ready, there was a small snap, the TV went dark and the lights went out.

"Greeeat!" Tony sighed, "Blackout on the first day. At least they waited till the pizza was ready."

In the light of Tonys mobile phone they made their way over to the kitchen. After they had set down the pizzas on the table to cool down, they made their way over to the corridor.

"Let's ask if anyone else knows about the blackout", Steve decided.

On the corridor they were greeted by four other schemes in the dark.

"Hello", Steve greeted them, "do you know something about the cause of the blackout?"

"Oh, it's you", one of them answered. It was that Clint guy he met earlier. "Well, no, it happens sometimes. If it's bad there won't be light for hours!"

"Yes, it happens about twice a semester", a girl told them. She had a faint Russian accent.

"Great!" Tony sighed.

"Well, if we are already here, would you like some pizza?" Steve asked, "ours is just finished."

"We don't know them and you already offer them food?" Tony exclaimed. He sighed, "Okay, come on, pizza is in the kitchen."

Somehow it was as if they had known that they would share their pizza. They had 6 for 6 people.

"Did you plan on eating all of them, friend?" A big guy with a European accent asked. "Yeah..." Tony didn't want to explain his irregular eating habits so he nodded to his roommate.

"You know... He's on the football team and needs enough fuel."

Steve was engaged in a conversation with the others and didn't hear him.

"I think our rooms are a bit small, we should just eat here!" So everyone sat down on the dark hallway and started devouring their pizzas.

"So, you're the new guys", Clint said, "well, you and Thor and Bruce, but we know them since yesterday already!"

"Yeah", Steve answered, "I missed my last bus and just got here today. Well and Tony was busy making his room a mess"

"That's not messy", Tony answered between two bites of pizza.

"Then I don't know what messy is." Steve laughed and earned himself a punch into the shoulder.

"You should see Thors room", answered Bruce (well, Steve guessed he was Bruce) with a dark voice.

"Hey, can we stop talking about messy rooms?" Tony snapped. Everyone started laughing.

"You and I will be the best friends, Tony", Thor beamed and hit him on the shoulder. Which felt like a bulldozer running him over.

As the evening continued they learned that Clint was studying sports together with Natasha, Bruce had started studying medicine and Thor was a Norwegian exchange student, who just took general courses. Just as the last one (Clint) had finished they heard a buzzing noise and with a pang the lights were back on.

 

"Ugh!" Steve covered his eyes with the back of his hand. It took them a few minutes to get used to the glazing light, but then they could see the other (and the mess they had made).

Tony got up first. "I have homework to take care of, so I'll leave you guys alone."

He gave them a quick wave and disappeared to his room.

 

Inside he sat down on the bed. Well, this was really complicated. He had never been the person to become friendly with someone. Hence, the only contact he ever had to other people was to his butler and at press conferences, where he had to smile and act like the good heir to Stark industries.

And now he was at college- finally on his own- and was forced to share his tiny apartment with the guy with the cutes smile he had ever seen. He could have just bought a villa downtown, but his butler Jarvis had insisted he should try to "mix with the commoners". Maybe that hadn't been the best idea. Maybe he should just buy a villa and focus on his studies. He groaned. Life had just gotten way more complicated.

Tony sighed, got up again and went back to work. Better keep his mind busy.

 

"So, are you planning on joining any clubs?" Steve asked, smiling at the others.

"Both Tasha and me are sophomores so we have already joined clubs last year. I'm on the football team and Tasha does material arts." Clint explained.

"I have never heard of the sport you call football, but it appears to be popular among the people!" Thor (the big guy) exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should definitely try it out!" Steve grinned while he mustered Thors upper body. He should have enough mass to tackle down everyone in his way.

They spent the evening chatting in the hallway until their resident shooed the all back to their rooms.

As Steve entered their apartment he could see light coming out from underneath Tonys door. So he was still awake... But he had explained earlier that he had some homework left, so Steve just went to his own room. After all they had only known each other for a few hours and it would do no good to start pestering him on their first evening.


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve invites Tony to his first game. Things don't go as planned...

**The Game**

"Steve, we need a coffee machine, this coffee powder is incredibly disgusting", Tony whined as soon as Steve entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Go ahead and buy one, I don't drink coffee", Steve laughed. He guessed Tony wasn't really a morning person the way he was draped over the small kitchen table, staring at the cup of coffee with a reproachful expression.

"What's for breakfast", Tony asked.

"I don't know, you did the shopping yesterday", Steve answered, opening the fridge and looking inside. There was...fast food, incredible amounts of fast food.

"Since I don't like burgers for breakfast how about some scrambled eggs and bacon?" "Sounds awesome", Tony yawned, "My first class is in an hour..."

Steve made breakfast and they ate in silence. "Okay, let's go", Tony sighed after taking a look at his watch.

On the corridor they met Bruce and Thor who were also on their way over to their respective morning classes. "So, do you guys would like lunch together?" Bruce asked. "Sure, sounds awesome!" Steve laughed, he jabbed Tony side.

"Ok", Tony sighed, "count me in."

"It would be an honor to share a table in the restaurant with you my friends", Thor exclaimed.

"Hardly a restaurant", Bruce muttered, "I don't want to know what I'm eating there..." Everyone started laughing.

 

Physics class was the first time in ages Tony could relax. Finally! He just wasn't made for this. Constantly interacting with others, trying to be nice... It was exhausting and the semester had just started. But the others seemed quite nice. He was still a little angry with Steve for breaking his glasses, but just watching him made up for it. But still- Steve was a guy, he was a guy and his parents expected of him to come home from college with a nice girlfriend. To be honest- he didn't need the education, he was already way more experienced than most of their teachers. But his butler had convinced his parents that a little social interaction would do no harm.

His father had sent him off with the words: "Go and find yourself a nice girl that is able to take your mood swings."

Nice, Dad! He did rarely see him and the last time they had actually exchanged more than a few words would have been kindergarten. So it was only natural his father didn't know about his sexuality.

The bell chimed and Tony let out a soft groan. He had just wasted one of his precious lonely hours on thinking about Steve Rogers.

 

They met up at the dining hall in their lunch break.

"So how was your first day?" Steve asked.

"Second..." Tony corrected him.

"Sorry!" He laughed. "I forgot about yesterday- I was kinda in a rush, so the lessons didn't really stick with me."

Tony nodded. Best to say nothing.

"So, how was your second day?"

"It was ok. And yours?"

Steve started rambling over the cute girls in his class and Tony tried not to look too disappointed. After all, Steve was one of the popular guys. No chance he was gay.

While Steve started telling him about one of the girls, name Peggy, the others appeared.

Thor sat down his tray next to Tony.

"Friend Anthony, how did you fare on your second day?"

Tony sighed. That was going to be the worst lunch he had ever had. Finally everyone moved on and started talking about sports.

Turned out both Thor and Bruce wanted to join the football club. So that left him and Natasha.

Even though he had wanted to disappear just minutes prior he felt a little disappointed that he couldn't join their conversation, so he stared scribbling down a few equations that stuck with him since the last class.

Without him noticing Steve had started watching him.

"What's that?" He asked, jabbing a finger on Tony's paper and startling him.

"Oh... just a few equations for a project I'm working on."

"Boy, I can't read even half of it..."

"That's just basic physics. You should have learned that in high school!"

Wrong thing to say it turned out, because Steve didn't answer and went back to talking about football.

After he had finished lunch, Tony got up.

"I'm going to the lab. Have fun at the club!"

That sounded a bit sarcastic, but he didn't care. They had nothing in common after all, so why should he try to deepen their friendship?

He would love to get to know Steve better but after he had just spent half an hour of his life on listening to him talking about cute girls he was a little discouraged.

 

"If that isn't Stark", Tony tripped over an outstreched leg and spilled his books over the floor. Great.

G-r-e-a-t. Hammer. And he thought he was finally free from hat guy after finishing high school.

"What do you want?" Tony snarled and sent him a glare.

"So little Tony Stark is attending a common college like everyone he so despises of", Hammer laughed.

"Fuck off", Tony started collecting his books that were lying spilled all over the floor. The second time this week.

"Oh, are you scared that you won't be the top student in your year?"

Tony sighed. Really, Hammer was just as dumb as he was in high school. And just as annoying.

"As a matter of fact I'm studying engineering and you business management", he sighed, "You will never beat me, no matter what you try. Intelligence beats arrogance!"

"Uh, aren't you the one who is arrogant here, Tony?"

"No. I'm just telling the truth", Tony spat. Hammers face was getting red and he turned around.

"We will meet again, Stark", he told him and walked off.

Tony sighed. Even though he would never admit it he was a little scared of Justin Hammer. Both their parents were wealthy and they both had attended the same elite high school for rich boys. During their school time they had been engaged in a permanent contest.

Which Tony always won in the classrooms, outsmarting Hammer.

And which Tony always lost in the hallways, when no teachers were around.

 

The next weeks went by in a haze. Even though Tony wouldn't admit it he started to really grow fond of his new dorm mates. After Clint discovered his big flat screen he had pestered him long enough until he moved it to the common room.

After that weekly movie nights became a thing, even though they always spent hours fighting about the movies to watch.

And even if he would never admit it, Tony started to feel at home.

 

"Come on, Tony it's my first game"; Steve pleaded him, "all the others have promised to come. It will be fun!"

"But I have to finish my new project", Tony sighed. Steve was already hassling him for 30 minutes already and showed no sign of giving up.

"You spent the whole day locked in your room, working on something, let's have some fun once", Steve answered.

"Yeah, fun.."; Tony muttered, "watching some big guys running after a football and beating each other to pulps.."

"Come on"

"No, don't give me the puppy eyes", Tony whined, "Alright, alright, I'm coming"

Steve beamed at him and Tony blushed when he saw how happy his friend got just because he agreed to watch one stupid football game.

"The game starts at 8 pm", Steve told him, "don't be late, I'll make sure to get awesome seats for you!"

 

Tony showed up at quarter to eight. Steve had promised to meet him there to show him to his seat. He wouldn't have minded sitting in the crowd though.

Maybe he was a bit late. After all Steve had to play in this game.

Only minutes before it started, a very worried looking Steve made his was through the crowd.

"There you are! I though you had forgot about it!" Or maybe even worse...

"Here I am", Tony stated as a matter of fact.

"Right... So, here is your ticket. I'll show you the way."

"Stop flirting captain and come on! Were having a final team meeting!" Someone shouted from the changing room.

Steve grew a light shade of pink.

"Captain?" Tony smirked as the pink intensified.

"Yeah... well, I have to go, so do you think you'll find it yourself?"

"Genius over here, don't underestimate me!"

Steve nodded and darted off, back to his teammates.

Tony looked at his ticket. Row 1b. He should be able to find that.

In Row 1b there was only one seat left, right in the middle. So Tony made his way across other peoples laps, constantly apologizing.

"Isn't that the captains little boy toy?" A voice behind him sneered.

Oh, great. Steve could have just let him pick his won seat, but no, now he was seated right in front of Justin Hammer.

"Leave the captain out of this!"

Steve didn't really want to fight. Mainly, because he was here to watch Steve's game, but also because Hammer was holding a bucket of coke. He didn't really want that all over him.

The game started, distracting them.

Tony had spent the last hours on reading about football so he would understand what was going on. It turned out that hadn't been necessary. He spent the game with his eyes glued to Steve and his gorgeous body. It was even more gorgeous in action.

Their opponent wasn't really a match for their team and by half time they were already leading with 32 points, most of them scored by Steve.

"Bah! Warm coke!" Hammer grimaced and before Tony could even react he emptied his cup over his head. Asshole!

He got up and turned around.

"Already resorting to primitive methods of trying to ruin my game?"

"Oh, sorry! My hand slipped!"

"So sorry to hear. You know, those could be early signs of Parkinson's."  
Just as Hammer was about to climb over the seats someone stopped them.

"Do you want to get thrown out? No? Then stop it!"

Apparently seeing the game was more important than humiliating Tony, so Hammer sat down again.

"After the game...!"  
It didn't really sound like a threat so Tony started laughing.

It took all of his friends to keep Hammer from strangling Tony.

The game started again and Tony found his eyes glued to the glorious ass of the captain. He even forgot about Hammer behind him.

As Steve ran past them, he gave Tony a wink and he blushed. He didn't really want Steve to see him like this.

Momentarily distracted Steve didn't see his opponent coming, as he slammed into him with full force.

"Foul! Foul!" The crowd howled.

Tony jumped up. Shit! Shit! Steve was injured!

"I'm fine!" He got up and turned around to give Tony a reassuring smile. Somehow the other guy had hit his nose and blood was gushing out of it.

That was the last thing Tony remembered. Blood.

 

Steve was close to panicking. Tony had just collapsed right before his eyes and now his teammates were dragging him to the medics at the other side of the field.

"It's fine! Just a little nosebleed! Tony just collapsed! We should take care of him!"

Clint sighed.

"Nothing we can do right now, buddy. We have to get you back in the game. Look, he's already getting up."

They saw how Tony sat up, rubbed his head, got up and, before someone could say anything, left.

"He's fine", Clint reassured him.

"I do recall friend Anthony talking about his fear of blood." Thor explained.

They somehow managed to get Steve back on the field, but he just couldn't concentrate on the game. When they were done finally he just grabbed his stuff and left.

 

Tony hid under the shower. He didn't want to face Steve any time soon. He had just fainted because of a little bit of blood. It had been Steve who had been hurt and he just collapsed instead. Kinda pathetic...

He had always had a little problem with seeing blood, had even collapsed because of it before. But the last time had been years ago.

Maybe the unknown atmosphere and excitement of the game had got to him. And the sun... and maybe it had been because he saw the cute guy he shared an apartment with bleeding.

He hated himself so much right now, it had never been his intention to distract Steve from the game. Only thinking of the blood made his legs feel wobbly again. That was the bad thing about his phobia. Even if he tried to stay calm and focus on not fainting his body betrayed him.

The apartment door was unlocked. Shit, Tony turned off the water really fast, Steve would probably want to shower and he hoped he could escape before he had to face his flatmate.

"Tony?" Steve shouted, "Tony, where are you, are you alright?" He sounded pretty worried which made Tony cringe out of guilt. Shouldn't Steve be celebrating the victory with his teammates? Why was he home already? He heard banging on a door, probably his bedroom door.

"Tony, open up!" Steve called. Tony sighed. There was no way around this, so he should probably face his fate. At least he was already dressed again. He opened the bathroom door.

"I'm here. And I'm fine", he mumbled, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "I'm sorry for ruining your game."

"Hey", Steve answered in a soft voice and tilted up Tony head with calloused fingers placed under his chin "Look at me. You are still pretty pale."

"It's nothing", Tony sighed, "just some stupid phobia. Really, I'm fine" He felt a small blush creeping over his face.

"You should take it easy today, you still fainted", Steve told him. Tony finally looked at Steve's face and saw a small plaster taped over his nose. The last time he had seen that face it was covered... stop thinking, stop thinking. He felt his legs going weak again.

"I'm fine", he insisted and stumbled forwards. His legs gave in but before he could hit the ground Steve caught him.

"Really, take it easy Tony, it's not your fault that you are feeling bad. And we won, so you don't need to worry about me, the medics said that it's just a bruise and it will heal in a few days." Before Tony could answer, Steve picked him up and carried him towards his bedroom.

"Stop, I can walk on my own", Tony protested, "Also, you're still sweaty and disgusting!"

Steve laughed.

"I will shower after putting you to bed", he answered, "and after that I will make you some soup."

"Steeeve, I'm not sick", Tony sighed, but realized there was no way to escape his friend as soon as Steve entered the mother-hen-mode. So he let Steve tuck him into bed, telling him to rest until the soup was ready.

He did not enjoy that.

He really did not.

Okay, maybe a bit.

After Steve left, Tony realized that he had fallen for his friend. So hard that it hurt thinking about it.

 

The last time Steve had done the shopping so there was enough green stuff to make a soup. He stated chopping carrots and ginger while slowly roasting the onions. Adding the ginger he stirred a few times, then he poured water in the pot. Last he added the carrots. Now it had to sit for a while.

He cracked open the door to Tony's room.

"How are you holding up?"

" 'm fine..."

Tony sounded sleepy.

"Soup will be ready in about 15 minutes. Try to stay awake!"

The blanket pile moved, indicating nodding.

Steve closed the door again. He sighed. Tony was just tooo cute!

He was still a little worried. The last time he had passed out (hit in the head) he hadn't felt good for another two days. But maybe that had been because of the concussion.

 

The noise of the immersion blender woke Tony up again. He must have nodded off for a few minutes.

He was indeed a little tired after passing out, but that would pass. Steve was acting way too protective. Well, it was nice and cute and...

The door opened.

"Soup is ready!"

Steve sat down on the edge of his bed, holding a tray with the soup on it. It smelled delicious!

"I can eat at the table", Tony protested, but Steve wouldn't have any of it.

"You stay right here. Can you sit up for me?"

He looked so cute with the worried look on his face Tony started to laugh.

Steve blushed.

"I take that as a yes."  
Tony crawled to the head of the bed and propped himself against it.

"So, lets try this!"

Everything was a bit blurry. On the first try he missed the spoon. Steve took that as a sign that he wasn't capable of eating by him self so he picked it up.

"Say `Ahhhh´!"

"Stop it! I'm fine! I just need my glasses!"

Tony felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Steve started laughing, almost spilling the soup. Still laughing he picked up the glasses and handed them to Tony.

"Here you are!"

"Thanks I guess..."

He ate in silence. The soup was delicious. After finishing half the bowl he looked up.

"Don't you want to try it?"

"I'm fine. There's still some left in the pot!"

Awkward silence followed. After Tony had finished the soup, Steve got back up again.

"Well, Good night... Get some sleep."

"Night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got kinda fluffy this time :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Party and Aftermath

**Party and Aftermath**

Tony groaned, how did he end up on the colleges Halloween party?

Yes, right. He still felt guilty because Steve took care of him instead of celebrating the victory with his friends after the game. And when the others asked him, if he would come, he had agreed.

After being pestered by Steve for hours he had even agreed to put on a costume. So right now he was wearing a cape from the local costume rental and pointed teeth. At least it wasn't that bad, being a cool vampire sure was awesome. Or at least not embarrassing.

Steve had gone for the werewolf-look, which only looked like a huge puppy but no one dared to tell him, because a sad puppy Steve was even worse.

While Steve was currently on the dance floor, dancing with one cute girl after another, Tony turned down every offer. Just seeing Steve was enough and he didn't really like dancing either. He would just drown his jealousy in alcohol and go home afterwards.

"Another Whiskey", he told the barkeeper.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking so much?" The girl asked him, after filling his glass again.

"I'm old enough", Tony snapped and gulped down the whiskey. He hoped the familiar burn of alcohol would replace his feelings for Steve. Who was currently spinning another girl in circles. For a man who said he couldn't dance he was doing incredibly well. Tony decided he couldn't watch that anymore, so he started searching for the toilet.

"If that isn't Stark. Nice costume", someone shoved him into the wall.

"What do you want, Hammer", Tony snapped.

"How is your boyfriend doing? Oh wait, he isn't your boyfriend, since he doesn't like boys", Justin smirked. Tony felt the heat rushing to his face and before he could overthink it, he had kneed Hammer into his best parts. In an instant Hammer went down, clutching his stomach. Tony felt a small feeling of victory wash over him.

"You're going to regret that", Hammer snarled between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, right, says the guy, who probably isn't able to reproduce anymore", Tony grinned. "Which is better this way anyway."

And with that he walked away, felling much better than before.

"Tony", he was greeted by a panting and smiling Steve as soon as he reached the dance floor. "Where were you? I was looking for you!"

"Uh, just had to take care of some business"; Tony answered.

"So, do you wanna dance?" Steve asked looking slightly flustered.

"With you?" Tony stuttered, "I mean... wait, Steve!"

But Steve just grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor into a crowd of moving bodies.

"You know I don't dance?"

But Steve just grinned at him and spun him around.

"Can't hear you! Music's too loud!" He mouthed.

Tony sighed. Well, he was dancing with Steve after all. Maybe he should give it a shot.

Also the alcohol slowly started reaching his head and as Steve pushed him in another weird dance figure he must have invented himself he started laughing.

Steve looked at Tony and grinned. This was the first time in weeks he had seen Tony smile. Smile genuinely, not the forced smile he sometimes gave him.

When the song ended they headed for the bar.

"I'm buying you a drink!" Steve smiled at Tony. "Can you get us a table over there?"

Tony nodded and headed across the room.

As he ordered them drinks a girl approached Steve. The cute one from his class!

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She gave him a wink.

"Peggy, was it?" He picked up the flirt and as the barkeeper handed him the drinks, he casually passed one on to her.

She was wearing a very tight, very revealing cat costume. There wouldn't have been a big difference if she had just come naked.

Several guys from all over the room were staring at her with big eyes. Steve dropped his arm over her shoulder.

"Should we go get some fresh air?"

 

At one o'clock Tony decided to go home. Steve had been gone for over two hours. It seemed like he had forgotten about him. Right, why would Mr. Gorgeous come back to him when there was much better game to hunt down.

As he got up he swayed a little. The alcohol was making him tipsy. It had been a long time since he had been drunk the last time.

He had taken out his false teeth, now carrying them in his left hand. Using his right to steady himself he made his way out of the stuffy room.

The fresh air hit him square in the face and cleared the fog in his head up for a moment.

Some couples were seated near the entrance. He even saw two people having sex in front of the building. Ew, disgusting!

One couple was sitting next to a big tree and Tony overheard a few words.

"Oh, Steve! You're really good at this!" Then she moaned.

Must be a different Steve, must be a different Steve...!

He tried to walk past them without staring. He could only see the back of the boy, but that was enough.

His legs responded before he could even understand what he saw. He found himself running towards the dorm. After locking the door twice he leaned heavily against it.

That was not true! No way!

Well, it explained why Steve hadn't come back for him. He had found himself a girl. A better match than his roommate who had spent the evening wallowing in self-pity. But damn, that hurt!

He felt tears build up in his eyes.

Stupid Steve, Asshole, Idiot!

Still leaning against the door he cried himself to sleep.

 

A knock on the door woke him.

"Tony? You awake?"

Still a little sleepy he looked at his clock. 4 o'clock, great!

"Tony? I forgot my key, could you please open up?"

He scrambled to his feet and unlocked the door.

"Oh, good. You're awake! Thank you!"

Steve smelled like vodka and other alcohol. And like a girl.

Tony just sent him an angry glare, but Steve didn't notice.

"I spent the evening with this amazing girl! I told you about her earlier..."

"Don't care! I'm going back to bed."

"Tony? Wait! ....   Oh, shit! I'm sorry, I really am!"

But Tony had already closed his door behind him.

 

The next days he started avoiding Steve. Forgotten were their cooking parties and movie nights. Tony spent the days locked in his room running only on coffee, energy drinks and fast food while Steve was never at home, spending every evening he got with Peggy.

So Tony was at least a little surprised as a Whatsapp message from Steve appeared on his screen.

-How about movie night?-

Tony sighed. Really? Now? Was Peggy away for the weekend or what?

-Don't have time, my girlfriend needs me-

-You have a girlfriend, Tony, that's amazing. I really want to meet her! Let's go on a double date some time!!-

-Her name is Dum-E-

-Wait, that's the name of your robot-

-Exactly. Now leave me alone, I've got work to do. Go out with Peggy-

-Tony, I haven't seen you for days, come on!-

-Really. I need to work. Need to finish a paper-

-k-

Tony sighed and threw his phone into a corner. Then he decided it was best to turn it off, so he started searching for the phone. Which really wasn't easy, since his whole room was a mess, just like his life right now.

He really should never have gone to college.

Tony finally found his phone and looked at the screen. Another message, but this time from Bruce. So he decided to at least read it.

-Tony, there is an awesome science fair this weekend. Would you like to go?-

Science fair, well, that didn't sound too bad. Also Bruce was the nicest one of his friends, he never bothered Tony with rambling about girls, he never asked him about his love live and he liked science. Which made him an awesome guy in Tony's eyes.

-When?-

-Saturday? Please shower before that-

Wait? What?

Tony decided that probably Bruce wasn't that awesome... and that he was probably right. He hadn't showered for days, since he avoided meeting Steve.

-I hate you. But I will go. Hope it's as awesome as you said-

At least it was a science fair and since no one of the others liked science it would be just him and Bruce. No Steve. No Peggy.

-Then it's a date-

 

On Saturday morning Tony woke up with an awful ache in his neck. Well, he slept on the floor, since his bed was occupied with new parts for Dum-E.

Shit, did he oversleep? No, he had at least an hour before meeting up with Bruce. So, time to grab a shower, hopefully without meeting Steve.

He carefully made his way to the bathroom. Steve's Jacket and his shoes were missing so he had probably spent his night with Peggy. Even better! Ok, not good, but he was finally alone.

Slowly his mood started to brighten up and he found himself humming the tune to one of his favourite songs. The shower was loud enough so he gave it a try. The next few minutes he spent with an awesome shower-karaoke-session.

 

Steve was woken by a strange noise. It had gotten late yesterday and as he started to get up he noticed he was still wearing his jacket. Next to his door were his shoes.

"Every breath you take~~~~"

Was that someone singing? Wait... was that Tony singing???

The shower was running and it was only Tony and him, so this had to be Tony.

Amazing!

Who knew he had such a great voice? He had to force him to go to the karaoke bar across town sometime soon. Then he remembered him and Tony not talking. Ok, barely talking.

He was quite sure Tony thought he was out. After all they were sharing a flat for over two month and he had never heard him singing before. Maybe he was embarrassed by it...

But still, what had out him in such a good mood? Had he really gotten himself a girlfriend? Steve wasn't sure what to think about it, but as long as Tony was happy.

The showering noises and the singing stopped.

Steve sat down on his bed again. Maybe he should wait 'till Tony was out. But after a few minutes his bladder started protesting. He had to use the toilet. Now!

 

Tony dried himself with a fluffy towel then he put on boxers and sat down at the table while the coffee machine was running.

It was quite nice to be alone.

Suddenly the door to Steve's room opened. His blood grew cold. So he had been at home and he had heard him and he was sitting at the table in only his boxers and...

Steve greeted him with a sleepy: "Morning..."

Tony nodded, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. But it was too late.

"What happened to you?!"

Steve was pointing at the jagged scar across his breast.

"Ventricular septal defect when I was younger. Basically a hole in my heart." Now quit the staring!

Tony was quite embarrassed. That was the reason why he hated to shower or undress in public. He had been way too young to remember any of the operation but it had left him with this nasty scar and he was getting tired of explaining.

"So... you're ok now?"

He nodded. Steve nodded too. Awkward!

"I'm gonna put something on..."

Tony got up and disappeared to his room.

Steve sighed. He had hoped they would come to better terms soon, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

 

Bruce met Tony in front of the dorm.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Tony sent him an angry glare. "I was up early enough to take a shower."

This day had started so nicely until Steve appeared. Hopefully it would get better again.

Bruce nodded in approval.

"You still look like the walking dead." He mused. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah, I kinda fell asleep while working on my project", Tony admitted. It was better to tell Bruce the truth because he would work it out either way.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Tony chose not to answer this one.

In silence they made their way to the bus stop from where they took the bus to town.

The science fair was in the gym of the high school. It was incredibly busy and soon they decided to split up since Tony wasn't interested in body parts and Bruce didn't really care for robots.

That was the good thing about Bruce. He didn't force himself on other people. To live and let live seemed to be his motto. He would be a nice doctor, Tony decided. Not to invasive but very good at observing and noticing minor details.

 

When they met again for lunch Tony was in a way better mood. He had spent the morning discussing various science projects with some of the guys at the fair and got new input to perfect DUM-E.

"So, where should we go?"

"What about that Café?" Bruce asked and pointed at a tiny café across the street.

"Looks good!" Tony smiled. He hadn't eaten for almost two days and was getting a little hungry.

As they approached the café they could see a few couples through the window. And...

"No, let's go somewhere else!"

Tony pulled Bruce's arm. Inside there were Steve and his girlfriend and he just didn't want to face them.

First Bruce resisted but eventually let Tony drag him away.

"It was Steve, wasn't it?"

Tony just kept staring ahead.

"Has anything happened between the two of you?"

"Nope, everything is fine."

He knew that he didn't sound convincing, but hopefully Bruce would leave him alone.

He did until they settled down for lunch.

"It's his girlfriend, isn't it? Were you in love with her?"

"No way!" His voice grew a little high pitched. Bruce just continued looking at him.

"So it's the fact that he has got a girlfriend?"

"Could you stop this?" Tony had sprung to his feet and stared at him with gleaming eyes. Then he slowly sat back down again and nodded.

"Are you..." Bruce began and stopped midsentence. "...gay?" Tony asked. "You can run away now in disgust and avoid me for the rest of my life."

"So you really are", Bruce answered, "well, Clint and I guessed...but that doesn't mean we don't like you anymore! As a matter of fact I'm bisexual and Clint has a boyfriend."

Tony stared at him, trying to capture the meaning of what Bruce just said.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. It's no big deal", Bruce answered.

"I think Steve is the only one who hasn't noticed."

"Good!" Tony breathed. "But you won't tell him?"

"Of course not, that is something you have to tell him by yourself if you want him to know." Bruce smiled at him.

Some time later their food arrived (really awesome pasta) and they ate in silence.

But even though he would never want to admit that, Tony felt comfortable in Bruce's company.

Suddenly a couple stopped at their restaurant.

"Hey, Tony, Bruce", Steve waved.

Tony paled visibly as Steve and of course Peggy made their way over to their table. "Hey", he mumbled and continued eating his pasta.

"Peggy, since you never had the pleasure: This is my flat mate Tony- Tony, this is my girlfriend Peggy", Steve introduced them.

"Hello, so you are the famous Tony." Peggy grabbed his hand and shook it, "Steve has told me so much about you, how smart you are and how hard you work all the time. I'm so happy I finally get to meet you."

"Uhm... thanks", Tony answered. This was bad, he had decided he hated Peggy and here she was, being friendly to him.

And Peggy and Steve looked so genuinely happy together that he felt even worse.

"Steve has told me a lot about you, too.", he shrugged, "I'm happy he has found himself such a sweet girlfriend."

On the inside Tony hated himself even more. Steve was happy so shouldn't he be happy for him? But well, Tony Stark had always been selfish and he couldn't suppress this jealousy.

"Oh, thank you", Peggy beamed, "Were you at the fair, too? Steve told me you are really good at science! I don't understand half of it, but the fair was still fun."

"Sweetheart, we need to go, I don't want to be late for the movie", Steve took Peggy's hand, "It was fancy meeting you, have some fun!"

"Bye, Tony, Bruce", Peggy added and followed her boyfriend.

As soon as they were out of sight Tony slumped in his seat.

"I'm horrible, Bruce", he whined, "they are so happy and I just hope they break up. Really soon if possible."

"I'm sorry..." Bruce answered, "I know how bad the situation must be for you."

Tony simply nodded and buried his face in his hands.

They finished their food and walked home afterwards since the weather was really nice, especially considering the fact that it was end of November.

"So, uhm, I had fun today", Tony told Bruce as they reached the dorm, "...thanks."

"I had fun, too." Bruce smiled. "You need to go out some more. I haven't seen you at our movie night for three weeks!"

"I'm sorry." Tony sighed, "I will try to attend the next one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the next chapter.  
> As always sorry for making a few mistakes ;)  
> And thank you for the wonderful comments! They make us incredibly happy^^  
> Until next time!


	4. Girlfriend

  **Girlfriend**

 

Despite his promise to get out some more Tony buried himself in work the next week. The teachers were passing out homework like it was a treat. He didn't even come home before midnight most days.

Friday at noon the first text arrived and at some point he had to turn his phone on silent not to be disturbed by the constant buzzing.

When he allowed himself a short break he noticed that someone (most likely Bruce) had founded a WhatsApp group for them and the others had started planning a movie night for this evening.

"Sorry guys, won't make it." Tony texted but before he could put his phone away again a number of texts arrived.

"You promised!" (Bruce)

"You should really come!" (Natasha)

"Sorry, that was Clint on my phone, but I agree. Now give me back my phone or you won't get back yours!" (Clint)

Tony had to grin. Maybe he should really go.

"My friend, I dearly request your presence at this night in." (Thor)

"You can choose the movie!" (Steve)

"No!" (Natasha)

"No!" (Clint)

"Ok, but you should still come." (Steve)

"Maybe." (Tony)

He put his phone back in his pocket and focused on the equations he was currently revising.

 

When he left the lab at seven about 100 new messages waited for him. Scrolling through them he slowly walked back to their dorm.

Suddenly something cold touched him. He slowly looked up. It had started snowing.

He was covered in big snowflakes when he finally reached the dorm.

The others were already waiting in the common room.

"We just ordered pizza!" Bruce greeted him.

"Is it snowing?" The others stared at him with big eyes.

"Um, yeah..."

Steve and Thor were the first ones to sprint to the window. The campus was slowly getting covered in white and it seemed like the best thing ever to them.

"I hope our pizza arrives on time." Peggy chimed in.

Oh no, he wasn't able to stand the lovey-dovey couple the whole evening!

But as Tony started retreating Bruce caught his arm and gestured him to sit down.

"We ordered Pepperoni for you, if that's ok."

He gave him a warm look saying: "I know, buddy, but you'll survive."

Tony nodded and sat down at the end of the sofa.

"So, what should we watch?"

Peggy requested Love actually since it was near Christmas, but was shot down quickly enough.

They finally agreed on X-Men and it had been Tony in the end making this suggestion.

"See, you got to pick the movie like I said!" Steve beamed at him.

"Another one?"Clint asked as they had finished the first movie.

"Sounds good to me." Bruce answered.

"Well, I would prefer going outside." Steve grinned and pointed at the window, "there should be enough snow for an awesome snowball fight."

"I like you, buddy, you have the best ideas", Clint grinned.

"I'm out I don't own any suitable clothes for the snow." Tony shrugged, "Have fun."

He turned around to go back to his room but Steve grabbed his arm.

"I can lend you some of mine, I have a spare set", he told him.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport", Clint whined.

"I totally agree that friend Tony has to be a part of the battle in the night!" Thor exclaimed.

Tony sighed. Everyone was staring at him, expecting him to say something.

"Alright", he sighed.

"Let's get dressed", Bruce told them and everyone went to their rooms.

Some time later they all met again on the corridor, everyone was wearing winter clothes.

Tony tugged self-consciously on the sleeves of the jacket Steve lent him. It was a lot too big but at least warm. So warm that it was getting uncomfortable waiting inside.

Finally the last ones, Natasha and Peggy (who also had to lent some clothes) joined them and they finally made it outside.

"Ugh, I thought I would die of thermal shock if I had to stay inside any longer." Tony sighed.

"Me too", Steve answered, "my clothes fit you." He grinned.

"You mean the fact that I will probably fall over every step because they are so big?" Tony answered.

"You look cute!" Steve ruffled his hair. The next moment he was hit by a snowball.

"Stop flirting!" Natasha called.

"Come on, Tony, that calls for revenge", Steve called and pulled Tony along, chasing Natasha, who was in fact a lot faster than they were.

Peggy and Thor had started building a giant snow wall.

"Is there room for two?" Steve asked as they reached them.

"Sure, you can either make snowballs or throw them"; Peggy explained.

Clint, Bruce and Natasha had started building their own snow wall.

So while Peggy and Tony started forming snowballs, Steve and Thor started fighting the other team.

Some time later everyone was out of breath and simply laying in the snow.

"I really like the stars." Peggy sighed.

"Can't see any stars", Tony explained. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, my glasses are kind of covered in snow." He answered.

"Sorry for that", Clint grinned. He had hit Tony in the face with a snowball earlier.

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" Bruce asked.

"Gonna stay here, my parents are busy anyway." Tony answered. He sat up and started cleaning his glasses.

"I'm going on a nice vacation with my parents." Bruce said, "India!"

"As friend Tony I will stay here", Thor told them, everyone nodded. As an exchange student it was probably the best idea.

Both Natasha and Steve would stay at the dorm since they had no parents to visit left. Clint would go on a vacation with his boyfriend.

"I'm visiting my parents!" Peggy exclaimed.

Though everyone was waiting for her to invite Steve she said nothing more.

They went silent and most continued looking at the stars until Tony sneezed. In an instant all eyes were locked on him.

"Sorry, it's getting cold. I'll go inside."

"Are you getting sick?" Steve asked, concern clouding his voice.

"Nope, just cold." Tony smiled. "So, should I wash your clothes before I return them?"

"God, no! Just keep them. I have enough stuff and you seem to need it."

As Tony didn't move instantly Steve unwrapped his scarf and gave it to him.

"Here, that'll keep you warm."

It was dark enough so no one could see him blush, but it was way too obvious as he croaked a small: "Thank you."

"Hey! What about me?" Peggy pouted.

"Are you cold, too?" Steve asked, a little embarrassed.

"No, it's fine!" She laughed. "I was just teasing! And I think Tony here needs your scarf more. You hardly see him outside. That just can't be good for your body."

"Well, thanks." Tony looked a little flustered.

As he sneezed a second time Steve went full mother-hen-mode and shooed him inside.

"Well, good night then. Tonight was fun!" Tony turned around in the door and smiled at them.

Bruce's glare just said "Told you so".

 

The next morning it was like nothing had changed. Steve was a tiny bit disappointed. But he at least convinced Tony to sit down with him for a coffee before he returned to his projects.

The moment Tony left his phone chimed.

"Can we meet? Peggy"

He typed a quick response. He had almost felt this coming. Peggy was a great friend and quite good at kissing, but he somehow felt not everything was quite alright. There were no deeper feelings.

He finished his cornflakes.

 

They met in front of the dorm and went for a walk over campus. The snow under their feet was the only noise. Long time they walked without talking.

Finally Peggy broke the silence.

"You know, you're a great guy..."

Steve nodded. "Thanks, I guess... You're a nice girl. But..."

"So you think the same?"

"Yeah... We could still be friends though. I like you very much as a friend."

"Sounds good to me."

Awkward silence followed.

"It might be better this way."

"Yeah..."

When Peggy looked at him again, she was smiling.

"So, what about Tony?"

 

Since Steve had left after finishing his breakfast Tony decided that maybe it was his turn to go grocery shopping.

He hadn't done his chores in weeks and left everything to Steve.

On the campus he saw Steve and Peggy from the distance and let out a small sigh. Peggy was really nice but he still had this stupid little crush on Steve.

Ok, more huge crush on Steve. And after yesterday it had only gotten worse.

The best about Christmas season was all the chocolate you could buy. Since Tony couldn't decide for one flavour he bought them all, even if Steve didn't like them there was still Clint. And Clint ate everything!

He also bought some vegetables and tangerines. On his way home he noticed so many happy couples, cuddling and kissing under mistletoes that he started to feel bad again. Things only got worse when the single person approaching him was Justin Hammer.

"Oh, Stark. You finally left your garbage bin of a flat", Hammer greeted him, "How is lover-boy doing? Alright, I forgot he has a girlfriend. Such a pity he doesn't like you."

"Hammer", Tony shot back, "Can you walk again? The last time I saw you, you were kind of on the ground cuddling with your private parts!"

"Fuck off, Stark", Hammer snarled.

"Oh, still hurt." Tony grinned. He approached Justin who took a step backwards.

"We will meet again, Stark!" And with that Justin Hammer turned around and walked away.

Tony was a bit impressed. He never knew it was so easy to deal with bullies!

At the flat he was greeted by the sight of Steve who sat at the kitchen table, staring at his mobile phone and playing candy crush.

As a matter of fact, Tony knew no one who was doing so bad at candy crush, but Steve failed completely. He also looked a little down.

"Uhm, Steve", Tony approached him, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah", Steve mumbled, "Peggy and I just broke up...well, we both decided it was better this way and that we will stay friends. But I still feel bad. You know, I didn't even love her and still I feel bad!"

"Oh", Tony breathed, "I'm sorry." He still tried to process the information. Steve was single again. And he could finally like Peggy without feeling jealous. But he still felt bad for Steve who looked really down.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" he asked, "Jarvis, my butler, always made hot chocolate for me when I felt bad."

"Hot chocolate sounds awesome." Finally Steve smiled again.

Tony finished unpacking all the groceries and poured some milk into a pot. When the milk was warm enough he added some chocolate and cocoa powder.

"Finished", he set down a cup of hot chocolate in front of Steve, who had just failed level 19 of Candy Crush again. , "It's a pity we don't have mini marshmallows."

"Thank you", Steve took a sip, "It really tastes good!"

"No big deal", Tony answered.

He sat down and started drinking his own hot chocolate.

"Don't you have work to do?" Steve asked, "Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you but you normally just lock yourself in your room for days."

"Actually I have no assignments", Tony smiled, "the Profs gave us none, which is awesome! This is why I like Christmas time."

After a short silence he added: "I can always work on DUM-E though. I think I'm going to have a big breakthrough soon, so I might spent some time in the lab. They have the necessary tools over there. What about you?"

"I have to paint a portrait over the holidays. I have no idea who I should paint, though."

He had planned on asking Peggy but he didn't really want to now.

Tony thought about it for a moment.

"When I'm in the lab I usually concentrate on my works so I don't really move..."

Fist he didn't finish his thought, but Steve just kept looking at him so he went on: "If you don't care for my looks and me not looking at you as a last resort I could be your model. Or you just use a photo of your mom..."

He felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Oh, that would be nice! Thanks a lot! As long as I don't bother you..."

Steve seemed quite happy.

After another moment of silence Tony got up.

"I'm gonna go to the lab. Want to join me?"

He started dressing up. After all it was really cold outside and he really liked the jacket he had got from Steve. Mainly because it smelled like him. He could have easily gotten himself a better fitting and warmer jacket, but he liked this one.

"I'll just get my stuff!"

Steve disappeared to his room. When he came back he was carrying a paint box, paper and a few pencils.

When they were walking over the snowy campus Steve asked again: "And you're really ok with me painting you?"

"As long as you want ME to be your model." Tony answered, emphasizing the "me" as if he couldn't believe someone found him worthy of drawing.

"Of course! You're cute and all..." Steve's voice faded out and again they walked in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you like this chapter :)  
> It took us some time to upload since I was away over the weekend.  
> But we hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!  
> And as always- thanks for both comments and kudos :3


	5. Hammer

**Hammer**

 

"So, this is where I usually work. I'll sit here. You can just choose where you want to sit down. Except me there is no one working around Christmas."

Steve settled down on the desk next to him and started outlining a human figure.

Tony forced himself to look away and focus on his work. Soon enough he even forgot about Steve being there. His work was coming along quickly.

He took a glance at Steve who was shamelessly staring at him. Well, he did have an excuse.

"Just stay this way..." He muttered and started painting again.

"Finished!" He exclaimed a few moments later and turned his pad around so that Tony could see his portrait.

On the picture he looked deeply concentrated and happy at the same time. It was amazing how Steve had managed to capture his feelings, but something wasn't quite right.

"I don't look that good." Tony said with a scowl.

"Oh, yes, you do!" Steve said it as if he didn't quite understand Tony's point.

"Well, I think I'll finish for today and do the rest tomorrow." Or the next days. He would probably need more time.

When they got outside it had started snowing again.

"Guys, do you want to join us for an awesome cooking party?", Clint greeted them as soon as they entered the building.

"Cooking sounds awesome." Steve answered, "you in, Tony?"

"If you still have room for another eater..." Tony answered.

"Sure, we just started making lasagne", Clint grinned. But you two can prepare some dessert, our kitchen is already full enough!"

"Sure thing." Steve answered, "Come on, let's look what we can make with our groceries." Before Tony could answer Steve had grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their flat.

In the end they settled for mousse au chocolate since tony had bought so much chocolate.

"Do you really think mixing 8 different flavours will taste good?" Steve asked suspiciously as Tony added another chocolate bar into the melting bath.

"Of course, chocolate tastes always awesome." Tony answered.

"Not so sure 'bout that." Steve mumbled but continued stirring the melted chocolate. Finally the mousse was finished and it tasted only a little strange.

They joined the others who were sitting in the common room, waiting for the lasagne to be ready.

"Ah, is the dessert ready?", Clint greeted them.

"Yes, but it still has to cool down", Steve answered, "what about the lasagne?"

"15 long minutes until it is ready..." Thor sighed.

"We thought about having a small christmas party in our dorm before the ones that visit their parents go home", Bruce told them, "so just some nice sit in, food and maybe some christmas movies next Friday."

"If they are "reindeer games" I'm in", Tony explained. He didn't really like unrealistic love-and-peace-movies. Even though that was kinda a part of the whole christmas thing.

"How about secret Santa?" Clint asked and grinned.

"Uh, I'm not really good at giving gifts", Bruce sighed.

"Everyone will take part and it will be fun", Clint tried to convince him, "come on, Brucy!"

Since Clint wouldn't stop bothering them they finally decided on doing a secret Santa.

"What is a secret Santa?" Tony whispered to Steve. He never had spent much time among others and no one ever told him about this tradition.

"You draw a name of someone and then you will have to get a gift for that person. And at the party we exchange the gifts", Steve explained.

"We will draw the names after the lasagne." Clint decided, "I'm hungry and it should be finished."

They ate in gluttonous silence as Bruce called it. Everyone was devouring the food so there was not room for talking.

Steve finished first.

"Is there anyone except me who would like some more?"

It didn't even take them half an hour to eat the whole lasagne.

"We should draw names first before we eat the desert." Steve said. He was a little worried if everyone would be alright after eating Tony's mousse.

"So, write your names down and throw them in here." Natasha handed out paper and pencils and held up a beanie.

She then proceeded to shake the beanie a few times.

"Now draw a name and DON'T show it to the others."

She drew one herself and snickered. That was going to be fun. Tony was the last to draw. He opened his paper and tried not to frown. Steve.

He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if Steve would like it and he didn't want to show off his money or anything...

"So, what about the budget?" He asked.

"I'd say that's up to you." Clint grinned; clearly hoping the rich boy had drawn his name.

"What about desert?" Steve asked and smiled. "Tony has clearly outdone himself on this."

Tony sent him an angry glare. It was obvious Steve was making fun of him.

"It's a bit... too much chocolate in that." He admitted as Steve carried over the bowl.

"Too much chocolate is impossible!" Clint exclaimed.

After taking the first bite he had to admit though that he could have just eaten a candy bar. There wasn't anything besides chocolate in this.

"Tastes nice." Bruce said but Tony wasn't so sure he meant it because he didn't ask for seconds.

Thor on the other hand ended up licking out the bowl.

"That was delicious, friend Tony!" He exclaimed.

"So now you know why I stick to fast food." Tony looked a little down.

"I could teach you a few decent meals." Steve offered.

"Oh, thank you! You could have just said something earlier." Now he was getting angry.

"Well, I DID say something."

Tony gave him an angry look and got up.

"Thanks for the food, see you around!"

He left before one of the others could say a word.

"It wasn't that bad." Natasha admitted. "Nice isn't quite the right word, but it wasn't totally bad. Only a little... Or maybe more..."

The others started laughing.

"I did warn him though not to use that much chocolate." Steve set straight.

Tony, who was still trying to put his boots on sighed. Thank you for that. Always nice to hear people laughing about him.

He knew why he was sticking to engineering. He was good at that at least.

Back in his room he locked the door and started planning the present for secret Santa. That kept his mind off some things.

He knew Steve adored motorbikes. He had never said so, but every time they passed one on campus he got this look in his eyes.

Tony could hardly buy him a bike. Well, eh could, but that would be showing off.

So he decided on building a tiny model for him. He hoped Steve would like it. He could always buy one of those but he didn't really want to. After all he was good at engineering and that would be his chance to show his friends that he wasn't a completely lost case.

 

The next days Tony spent in the workshop at the college working on Steve's mini-bike. He had decided that it would be a nice feature if the lights would actually work. So he spent hours sitting there fiddling with tiny engine parts. At least they didn't have any course-assignments this week so he could use that time for working on the motorcycle. They had decided to meet up at Friday 8 pm and Tony really needed to finish before that. So while the others went home after finishing the last course he stayed behind in the workshop, polishing the motorcycle and finally wrapping it.

Hopefully Steve would like it. Okay, Steve had to like it, since it was awesome and made by Tony!

7:48 shit he was running late! Tony grabbed his gift and left the workshop in a hurry. Outside he just realized he had forgot his jacket inside but there was no time to turn around again.

He didn't want to disappoint the others so he really had to hurry.

7:52 he started running. For one thing running kept him warm for the other he had only 8 minutes left.

And then suddenly he tripped, the small package he was clenching flew through the air and hit the ground with a small crunch. Tony stared at the crumpled package with horror.

Then he realized he hadn't tripped on his own, he had been tripped.

"Hello Stark", someone greeted him. Hammer. But he wasn't alone, this time two huge guys accompanied him, most likely bodyguards from his family.

"What do you want", Tony snapped and tried to get up. A sharp pain shot through his ankle. Great, he had just managed to sprain his ankle. There was no way he would be there on time.

"Guys, hold him up", Hammer told the bodyguards and Tony felt himself being lifted of the ground.

"Let me down", Tony started kicking, trying to get away. But the guys had an iron grip on his arms.

"How about we take this somewhere a little more private?" Hammer suggested and smiled a sly grin. He picked up the package that still was lying on the ground, "follow me!"

Tony was pushed around a corner and found himself trapped between bushes a wall and Hammers gang.

"This is the last chance", Tony spat out between clenched teeth, "let me go and there won't be any consequences!"

"Consequences?" Hammer laughed, "get me his mobile phone!"

Tony felt one of the guys going through his pockets finally pulling out the wanted device.

"So let's see", Hammer unlocked the screen and started rummaging though Tony's phone, "what was the name of your boyfriend again? Ah, there it is, Steve Rogers." He pressed a few buttons.

"So, Tony, say hi to Steve!" Hammer held the mobile phone next to Tony's mouth.

"Fuck off", Tony screamed. He started feeling really helpless. The next moment Hammers fist hit him hard in the face and he let out a small whimper.

"I said -Say hi to Steve-", Hammer repeated and pulled his head up by his hair.

"Leave Steve out of this", Tony yelled. Another punch, this time it hit him in the stomach and Tony felt his legs giving out. Shit, it hurt!

"Isn't Steve your boyfriend, you little gay whore?" Hammer asked, cocking a sly grin, "oh right, I forgot he isn't gay like you are."

"Stop it", Tony whimpered. God, he was already sounding pathetic. His arms were starting to hurt from being held down with such a force.

"Oh, I'm not nearly finished, the fun is just getting started", Hammer answered and threw the mobile in the snow.

"So, what is in this package?" he smiled and Tony felt his heart drop. Everything but please not Steve's present!

When Hammer finally left Tony wasn't able to stand anymore. His whole body hurt and he was shivering violently, every shiver sending up new waves of pain though his beaten body. He searched for his mobile phone in the snow next to him and finally found it. The screen was cracked and the battery was running low. Also there was a voice message sent to Steve on whatsapp. Shit!

Then he picked up the package and opened it. The motorcycle was crushed, wires sticking out and metal bent. Oh god, his present, what should he say to Steve. But well, after that voice massage Steve probably wouldn't want to face him again anyway.

With a small whimper Tony pulled the broken model to his chest and finally let the held back tears escape him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, guys- thanks for your lovely comments!  
> I'm really sorry to tell you that we won't be able to grant your requests, as this fic is already finished and we won't edit it (Kate is working a full time job, I'm studying for my first big exam in med school- no time left for anything like this).  
> We hope you still continue reading!


	6. Rescue

**Rescue**

 

He could have guessed Tony'd be a no-show.

While everyone was already assembled in the common room he was still missing.

"Can anyone reach him?" Bruce asked, holding up his phone. "I can't get through."

"He must have turned it off." Steve replied. He had left his phone in their apartment.

When half an hour later Tony still wasn't there they decided to proceed without him.

Natasha grabbed the first present from the pile.

"So this one is for Clint..." She handed over the present.

It was a book on archery.

"Thanks!" Clint grinned. "Let me guess, Bruce?"

Bruce nodded. He would be the only one to give out books. Maybe except Tony...

They soon finished.

"So Tony must have been my secret Santa." Steve sighed. No present for him. To be honest, he was a little disappointed.

They then proceeded to watching a Christmas movie. Steve had actually got "The reindeer games" so they could watch it, but it left a bitter after-taste in his mouth thinking about Tony. He had thought they were friends.

After half of the film he got up.

"You leaving?"

"Nah, toilet." He explained.

At their apartment he just took a quick look at his phone.

A message from Tony! Let's see how he explained his absence.

"Fuck off!" He almost dropped the phone. Nice greeting. But what followed let him freeze.

He grabbed his jacket and started running, phone still clutched in his hands.

"I think someone attacked Tony!" He was panting as he reached the common room.

"You see, I got this Whatsapp voice-message... I'm going to the lab!"

"Wait!" Bruce got up. "We'll come with you."

When Steve was anxious no one could stop him. He ended up running way faster than the others. His football training was paying off.

Reaching the lab he started yelling for Tony.

"Tony? Tony!?"

The others caught up with him.

That was the moment they heard a weak sound from behind the bushes.

Steve only stopped when he saw Tony, leaned against the wall, deathly pale. He was clutching a small package against his breast and it looked like tears had dried on his cheeks. He was not wearing a jacket.

Steve dropped to his knees next to him and took off his jacket.

"Hey, are you with me? Tony? Say something!"

Tony slowly opened his eyes.

"Steve?"

"Oh, thank God!"

Tears started welling up in Tony's eyes again.

"You came? You don't hate me?" Steve stared at him with his mouth open.

"No, of course not!"  
"Even after you heard the whole message?"

Steve wrapped his jacket faster around Tony.

"We'll talk about this later, but first we have to get you to the hospital!"

Tony let out a small sob.

"No hospitals, please!"

Now Bruce got down on his knees next to him.

"Tony, it would be better to see a doctor. You suffering from hypothermia at least."

"What about you?"

"I'm in pre-med. I can tell you where your bones are, nothing more. Can you stand?"

Tony tried to get up but failed miserably.

"I think I sprained my ankle." He admitted.

"That's it. Were going to the hospital, no more arguing.

Steve slid his arms under Tony's knees and behind his back.

"Can you put your arms around me?" He asked in a gentle tone.

Tony nodded und wrapped his arms around Steve's strong shoulders. Then he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"I'll call a cab!" Clint said and proceeded to dig out his phone.

 

Steve didn't let go off Tony until they reached the emergency room. Bruce went to get a nurse.

"Are you still cold?" Steve asked with a worried tone.

"A little, but I don't really feel it anymore." Tony admitted. "So you don't hate me?"

Steve sighed. "How could I?"

But before they could continue the curtain to Tony's bed was pulled back and a doctor and a nurse showed up.

After taking his blood pressure ("90/50- It's a wonder he is still conscious!"), his pulse and body temperature ("91.4 °F- We have to get him warm again quickly!") the nurse disappeared and the doctor took a look at Tony's ankle.

"That looks like a sprain to me. I'll wrap it up and you shouldn't put too much weight on it for a couple of days."

The nurse then returned with an IV-kit and hooked Tony up to it.

The doctor took Steve aside.

"The next time something like this happens, don't move him. His temperature was dangerously low. He could have gone into cardiac arrest."

Steve paled. What had he done?

"But he's fine now. We're gonna warm him up in no time. The infusion takes about an hour, then you can take him home. He still needs constant supervision. I take you're his boyfriend?"

Steve nodded. "I am."

"Take good care of him. He might develop a fever as a response of his body. You can just give him some antipyretics. If he get's much worse you should come back."

Steve gave him another nod.

"I'll leave you two now. When the IV is done, just call for a nurse."

The doctor left and Steve sat down on the edge of Tony's bed. The nurse had undressed him completely and given him a hospital gown. He was lying under at least three heating blankets.

Tony opened one eye and a small smile spread on his face.

"Steve," he whispered, "I thought you left."

"No, I would never leave you," Steve grabbed his hand, the one without the IV-drip, "I just talked to the doctor and he said we can go home in an hour if you are warmed up again."

"I'm so sorry for ruining your evening," Tony mumbled, "and I don't have a present for you anymore."

"Stop worrying about such stupid things," Steve answered, "I'm so happy you are alright or going to be, you just need to rest for a few days."

"Everything hurts," Tony admitted and let out a small whimper. He was starting to feel his body again and all the bruises.

"Should I call for some painkillers?" Steve asked, looking worried again.

"No... ah... well, that would be nice", Tony admitted and closed his eyes. Steve called for a nurse and she inserted some painkillers into the IV-drip.

"Better?" Steve asked a few minutes later when Tony's features became a little more relaxed.

"Yes, thank you," Tony sighed. Everything was numb and warm and Steve was here with him and Steve didn't hate him...

"Also, we need to talk", Steve started. Tony froze in his thoughts, he had hoped Steve wouldn't say that.

"Who was this guy and why did he beat you up?"

Tony exhaled, good, he could deal with telling Steve about Hammer.

"High school bully, he hated me because I was smarter than him and stole his show every time... well, sometimes on purpose", Tony explained, "This time it was kinda my fault... I stood up against him. The next time he brought some bigger guys along."

"I hate bullies", Steve clenched his fists, "next time tell me about it before something bad happens!"

They stayed silent for some time.

"Also...", Steve began, "he said something about you having a crush... on me?"

Tony paled visibly.

"I..." he started and stopped again.

"So, if that is true," Steve continued, "would you like to go out... on a date... with me?" He blushed a little, "I mean, after you're healed?"

"What?" Tony sat up straight and winced because that hurt!

"Shh," Steve pressed him down again, "I mean... I might like you... too?"

He watched Tony's face turning from pale to dark red. Then Tony smiled and it was one of the most beautiful smiles Steve had ever seen.

"I'd love too," Tony answered, "the date thing... and... I like you"

He looked away, visibly nervous.

Steve tipped his chin up with a finger and suddenly there were lips on his and Steve was kissing him. Oh. God. Steve was kissing HIM!

Tony gave out a small whimper. Steve stopped instantly.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry," He started.

"No, don't stop," Tony whispered, "I'm fine. Actually, more than fine!"

And he kissed Steve again.

 

Half an hour later they could go home. A nurse unhooked the IV-drip and helped Tony sit up.

"I will get a wheelchair," she told Tony who was already half asleep again.

"No wheelchair," Tony protested, "Steve can carry me... Steve is strong"

Steve smiled.

"I can take him, if that's okay," he asked the nurse.

"Sure, go ahead. He still need supervision, so make sure everything is alright," she answered.

"Of course," Steve wrapped his jacket around Tony again and lifted him.

"You're so strong!" Tony said and placed his hand on his pectoral. He started stroking it.

The others were waiting in front of the hospital. They had already called for a cab.

"Is he on pain medication?" Bruce asked, eying Tony from the side. A goofy grin was spread all over his face while he kept on petting Steve's muscles.

Steve nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Can I take a video?" Clint asked, obviously excited.

Even though Steve protested he couldn't keep Clint from taking out his phone.

"So, Tony, have you got anything to tell me about your saviour?"

He pointed his camera at Tony.

"Steve saved me. He is strong and I like him!"

Natasha burst out in laughter.

"This is hilarious!"

"Stop it!" Steve sounded angry. He tried to snatch the phone from Clint who just backed away a few steps and started commenting on the video.

"Steeeeeeve- I'm cold!" Tony whined and rested his head against Steve's shoulder.

"The taxi will soon arrive and then we'll go home, okay?" Steve answered with a soft voice while Clint was still pissing himself laughing.

When the cab arrived Steve settled down in the front, Tony still on his lap. The taxi-driver was about to say something, when Tony spoke up again: "Steve is warm, I'll stay with him. If someone tries to sue us, I'll sue them."

"He is under the influence of heavy pain meds," Bruce explained. The driver chose not to answer and just started the motor.

"To Shield College please," Natasha said.

 

Somewhere on their way Tony had fallen asleep. While Steve was a little grateful, Clint and Natasha seemed disappointed.

Tony's bed was occupied with variant parts of DUM-E, so Steve decided that it would be easiest, if he slept in his bed.

After all he had to stay awake to keep an eye at Tony as he had promised.

Tony woke up while he was tucking him in. He just opened his arms and Steve took that as a gesture to climb into bed with him and hold him warm.

He just hoped Tony wouldn't remember anything of this the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last I guess...  
> Thanks for all your nice comments and for the kudos!   
> We know we're not the best writers or anything, but thanks for sticking with us.
> 
> Though we have finished the story we won't upload it as a whole. So begging for another chapter as soon as possible will only cause us to delay the update. After all- we wrote this fanfic for our own pleasure and not to have people pressure us in any way.


	7. Christmas

**Christmas**

 

He was woken by soft whimpers coming from Tony. A glance at the clock told him it was 4 o'clock in the morning. The painkillers seemed to be wearing off.

He started stroking Tony's damp hair and noticed that he was a little warm. The fever the doctor had warned him about. It didn't feel too hot though.

He got up to fetch a glass of water and some Advil. Then he tried to wake Tony up.

"Hey, Tony. Could you open your eyes for me?"

Light brown orbs flattered open and Tony tried to take in where he was and what had happened.

"Are we still at the hospital?" He asked sleepily.

"No, we came back in the night. You're in my bed. I take your ankle hurts?"

Tony nodded slowly.

"Can you sit up for me?"

Tony tried and failed, so Steve carefully lifted his upper body and then held the painkillers in front of Tony's face.

"This is Advil, I want you to take it for me. Can you do that?"

"I think so..." His voice sounded weak.

"You also have a touch of a fever," Steve told him as he lifted the glass with water to his lips.

Tony drank in big gulps. Carefully Steve lowered him again.

"Try to get some more sleep." He gave him a warm smile.

Tony woke up, feeling like shit. His whole body hurt and his ankle was pounding. Ugh, seemed like the Advil was wearing off.

Steve was nowhere to been seen, he probably had to take care of stuff... or something like that.

Tony's bladder felt like it was going to burst, so he decided that he should head for the toilet. He slowly sat up and waited until the world had stopped spinning. Thanks to his ankle walking wouldn't work out, so Toy decided on crawling. Hopefully Steve wouldn't come back and see him.

Just when he reached his bed again, utterly exhausted from the short toilet break, he heard a key turning and the door opening.

"You are awake," Steve greeted him, "how are you feeling?"

"Do you have some more painkillers?" Tony asked.

"Of course," Steve opened his drawer and pulled out a small bottle, "I'll go get you some water."

Moments later he returned from the kitchen carrying a glass of water and a small tray with food.

"Do you think you can eat something?" he asked after Tony had swallowed the pills, "I made some soup!"

"The soup from last time?" Tony asked and sat up, "I can try."

"Yes", Steve smiled. He set down the tray on Tony's lap, "Do you need help?"

Tony took the spoon but his hand was shaking to hard. He sighed.

"I think so"

Steve felt his forehead and sighed. Tony still had a light fever but at least he had managed to sit up on his own this time. He grabbed the spoon for Tony.

"Say ah!"

After eating half of the bowl, Tony decided he wasn't hungry anymore and Steve set the tray aside.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked Tony, who had just yawned.

"Sleep is boring" Tony sighed but his eyes felt so heavy again.

"Rest a little more", Steve gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Don't do that or you will get sick, too", Tony stuttered and blushed. Steve smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was.

"Too late," he laughed and kissed Tony again. When he pulled back, Tony grabbed his collar and kissed him again. Then he yawned and closed his eyes.

"I guess I will sleep a little more," Tony mumbled and was fast asleep only seconds later. Steve sat next to him for a while. Tony was looking so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping. Since he had nothing else to do, Steve went searching for his sketchbook and started drawing his sleeping boyfriend.

 

Christmas eve was the first day Tony was able to leave the bed for more than 20 minutes without nearly collapsing in the aftermath.

He was still limping but the ankle was starting to heal and it was only a matter of time that he would be able to walk properly again.

He was still planning his revenge on Hammer, but he wasn't that angry anymore. After all he had got him his gorgeous boyfriend. He would still see that Hammer would get kicked out of college.

Tony sat down at their little table and started watching Steve as he prepared their dinner. There wasn't much to prepare. Tony had insisted on pizza and Steve was slowly getting used to eating pizza almost every week.

They had agreed to spend a nice evening in bed together and watch a movie on Tony's laptop.

Tony went ahead and climbed into bed (Steve's bed). He was a little tired, but had wanted to help.

Steve had insisted he went to lie down if he wasn't feeling well. Tony opened Netflix and started searching for a movie. Steve had never owned a TV so he had decided to show him the glorious movies of the past decade, starting with the reindeer games.

A few minutes later Steve opened the door, carrying a tray with pizza. He still hadn't given up on slicing it neatly and arranging it on a plate. Tony usually just ate it as a whole.

"So, how are you doing?" Steve asked sliding into bed next to his boyfriend. He gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"I'm fine!" Tony smiled one of his rare smiles. "Well, as long as I'm with you."

Steve laughed.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!  
> Thanks for sticking with us <3

**Author's Note:**

> Basically our first Avengers fic- collaboration between me (Mary) and my sister (Kate)  
> We both love College AUs and Steve/Tony <3  
> We're not native speakers of English, so sorry for making a few mistakes ;)


End file.
